


33 procent

by Croyance



Series: 100 drabbli w 100 dni - 2 edycja [11]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: 100 drabbli w 100 dni - 2 edycja, 100d2v2, Family, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Nie miałam pomysłu, przepraszam
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-07
Updated: 2016-11-07
Packaged: 2018-08-29 16:08:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8496601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Croyance/pseuds/Croyance
Summary: Bo dwa razy 33 nie daje 100...Prompt 11. "33 procent"





	

**Author's Note:**

> Przepraszam, ale naprawdę, naprawdę nie miałam pomysłu...

          Niektórzy sądzą, że wszystko ma swoje przyczyny. Przeznaczenie istniało, czasem można się było zastanowić, czy to tylko los, czy jednak Bóg zaprojektował tak to wszystko, by w końcu dotarli do tego miejsca. Jaka jest możliwość, by tak to ostatecznie wyglądało? Bez niczyjej pomocy, po prostu samo z siebie?  
          Chuck nigdy się nie przyznał, choć próbowali wypytywać go nie raz. Tak jakby uwierzyli mu kiedykolwiek, zresztą Michael za dobrze znał swojego ojca. Trzech aniołów, trzech Winchesterów. To nie było normalne, zwłaszcza, że od pewnego czasu, jak co weekend, spotykali się w domu jednego z nich by spędzić razem czas. Kto by pomyślał, że tak dobrze będą się dogadywali...  
– Czy też zauważyliście, że tak jakby każdy z nas jest 33 procentami czegoś więcej? – spytał pewnego dnia Dean, sięgając po chipsy leżące na stole pośrodku.  
– Piłeś coś przed spotkaniem? – spytał jedynie Sam, za bardzo przyzwyczajony do dziwnych zachowań brata.  
– Nie, ale popatrz na nas. Ja jestem 33 procentami najmłodszego pokolenia Winchesterów, Michael jest 33 procentami archaniołów. A razem tworzymy sto procent. Czy to nie dziwne?  
          Wszyscy zebrani w pomieszczeniu spojrzeli na niego jak na idiotę, po czym, o dziwo, odezwał się Gabriel.  
– W sumie, to ma nawet sens. Nas jest po trzech, ale to daje raczej 33,33 procent, jeśli dobrze liczę. I to, że dobraliśmy się w pary jeszcze nie znaczy, że dajemy w sumie sto procent – zaczął dość logicznie z kolan Sama, jednak oczywiście musiał dodać coś w swoim stylu. – Czyli z tego wychodzi, że powinniśmy szukać jeszcze po jednej osobie, jeśli mamy być całością.  
           W tej chwili chyba już wszyscy się załamani. Byli przyzwyczajeni do głupich tekstów czy pomysłów tej dwójki. Byli oni chyba najgorsi z całej ich szóstki, ale cieszyli się tylko, że Lucyfer tego nie słyszał. Był ostatnio strasznie zazdrosny o Adama, jakby jeszcze nie przyzwyczaił się do obecności innych ludzi, po wyjściu z klatki. Dlatego trzeba było uważać na swoje słowa w jego obecności.  
– Wiecie co, my już może zaprzestańmy szukania, co? – Michael jako najstarszy, zawsze miał największy posłuch. A co ważniejsze, Dean słuchał tylko jego. – Lepiej zacznijmy oglądać film. Lucyfer i Adam pewnie już nie przyjdą.  
– Ale nie chciałbyś mieć jeszcze jednej osoby do naszej pary? – Dean spytał zadziornie.  
– Nigdy w życiu. Już i tak mam sporo pracy w zajmowaniu się tobą, Sam pewnie powie coś podobnego o Gabrielu. Więc wierz mi, te nasze 33 procent tworzą nawet więcej niż sto.  
         Starszy Winchester zdawał się zadowolony z takiej odpowiedzi. Pocałował swojego partnera, po czym skupił się na filmie. Jedynie kątem oka zauważył, że jego brat był zbyt zajęty Gabrielem, by samemu wyrazić swoje zdanie na ten temat. Może było w tym trochę prawdy? W końcu już sami w sobie byli dziwni, a gdyby miał dołączyć tu jeszcze ktoś... Chyba już wszyscy woleli by zabrakło mi tych 33 procent, niż by popadali w kolejną skrajność.  
          Teraz było im dobrze. Nie musieli bać się o piekło, niebo czy inne kłopoty. W końcu największe ich powody były przy nich. Teraz co najwyżej mogli kłócić się o pilot do telewizora.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Perfekcja](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14196528) by [Croyance](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Croyance/pseuds/Croyance)




End file.
